


The Haul

by sinclairbushell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinclairbushell/pseuds/sinclairbushell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles plan a little post-christmas shopping. What surprises do they have for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haul

‘Derek! If you don't get your cute little were-butt down here right now I’m leaving without you!’ Stiles shouts to the vast expanse of Derek’s flat. Stiles can hear Derek running about upstairs, probably making sure he looks perfect for the teenage girls that will no doubt be gawking at him on their shopping trip. That was Stiles when they first met in the woods, in the cold of night. Stiles remembers being more shocked by Derek’s looks than Derek himself.

It’s December 27th and the shops are now open; they’re deserted compared to the Christmas bustle that everyones become accustomed to, but full of sales. That’s why Derek and he decided to go gift shopping after Christmas. Of course, the money wasn't a problem for Derek; he was loaded. But Stiles’s salary doesn't pay well and he’s trying to save for college. Due to Stiles’s stubborn pride, he refuses repeatedly for Derek to pay for his tuition, which Derek voices his disapproval about often.

Derek finally trots down the spiral staircase resembling the human embodiment of the greek god of perfection, Derekimedes. Stiles rolls his eyes at the shear lack of layers than Derek is wearing, compared to the mound of fabric that Stiles was forced to put on. Human’s are fragile, Stiles. With a quick peck on Stiles’s cheek, all of Derek’s sins are forgiven. 

‘Took you long enough.’ Stiles teases. Derek shrugs, nonchalantly.

‘Gotta look good for my boyfriend.’ Derek smiles at him and Stiles feels his face redden.

Quickly, Stiles uses humour as defence mechanism to take the attention away from his rosy cheeks. ‘Who?! I’mma fight them!’ Derek simply rolls his eyes.

Once they get into the Camaro, which Stiles has aptly named Cammie, Stiles takes the opportunity to look over Derek’s clothing more closely.

‘Why are you wearing a blazer? Where’s your leather?’ Stiles’s eyes widen. ‘Have you finally gotten out of your emo phase?’ Derek shoots him a look which says a thousand words; Don’t offend my leather jacket 200 times.

Stiles begins to explain his plan for their shopping spree in an excited tone. ‘So obviously, even though Christmas has been and gone, we should still have the element of surprise for gifts. So, I say you take the upper level for the first two hours and I’ll take the first floor. Then we’ll swap. After that we can come back here and reveal the presents!’ What followed was some kind of squeal which had Derek questioning his boyfriend’s sanity. 

‘That sounds like a plan, but after we’ve finished I wanna have lunch so we might as well stay in the mall. We should go to L’Isle de Viande. You love that place.’ Derek says it all so casually that Stiles almost doesn't pick up on the fact that that particular restaurant is extremely pricey and they only go for Stiles’s birthday.

‘Derrr-’ Stiles starts to whine in protest.

‘I’ll pay.’ Derek interrupts in vain hope.

‘That’s the problem.’ Stiles says firmly. ‘I’m not your charity case, I’m-’

‘-my boyfriend whom I love and want to treat with a meal to his favourite place in town.’ Derek replies coolly, hoping to quell Stiles’s pride with an unnecessary amount of romance. Stiles shoots him a dirty look but doesn't reply; Derek knows he's won.

***

Stiles has wandered the top level three times and is now on his fourth round. There’s other people around, but so many that Stiles has to walk through them, rather than around them. He didn't really find anything downstairs apart from a shop which created customisable hoodies, where he got a plain grey hoodie with the football number 69 on the back, and underneath was written Sourwolf. Stiles had chuckled at his own joke, knowing that Derek pretend not to like it, but would wear it anyway. 

On the top level, Stiles had entered every single shop but there was nothing that really demonstrated how much he loved Derek. He wanted something special for him. Stiles entered the jewelry shop again and resumed a previous search he’d had for a pendant, which was interrupted by an odd woman staring at Stiles unceasingly. Stiles had walked off promptly in the opposite direction. 

Now, however, the woman was gone, and Stiles stood in front of a glass display case where little pendants were shown off. Stiles could get him a wolf pendant hanging of a symbolic silver chain? No, it wasn't enough. It was never enough.

Last year, Stiles had become so stressed about finding Derek the perfect gift that he’d ended up having a panic attack. Derek had calmed him down and explained that he didn't need anything but Stiles. This year, however, Stiles was determined. That’s why each failed shop made him become increasingly irritated and panicky. This was his last chance to prove himself as Derek’s boyfriend.

Stiles stopped in front a glass cabinet he hadn't noticed before. Inside, were multiple bracelets with jewels and crystals and ornaments and charms. However, the one that caught Stiles’s eyes was made of leather. Single strands of dark brown leather swirled together in an complicated platt, accentuated by shimmering emeralds and a silver clasp. 

Was this it? Stiles studied it thoroughly going back and forth in his internal debate. It’s not too complicated. Is it too simplistic? Is green his colour? He does love the smell of leather. Stiles settles on asking the man at the counter to take it out of it’s case so that Stiles can touch it.

In the end, Stiles decides that it’s faultless and buys it before he can change his mind. It’s on the pricey side, but Stiles doesn't mind working the extra shift on Tuesdays if it means that he can make Derek happy. He can’t wait to see his face when he opens it.

***

At the restaurant, Derek is already seated and Stiles rolls his eyes, seeing the mountain of shopping bags at Derek’s feet. Though, in reality, he expects nothing less of Derek. Money doesn't mean a great deal to him. 

‘Hey, boo.’ Stiles says, taking his seat opposite him and looking at their surroundings. Theres a candle on the table and dim lighting and a handsome man grinning at him. ‘It’s a little romantic, don't you think?’ 

Derek nods, takes Stiles’s hand in his and rests the interlaced fingers on the table. ‘Romance should be mandatory when around somebody as beautiful as you.’ Derek says sweetly, causing Stiles to blush.

In classic Stiles fashion, embarrassment is followed by a joke; ‘Did you swallow a dictionary?’

After the main course, which Stiles devoured quite splendidly, causing the waitress to turn pale, Derek signalled for the waitress to come over. She did… with a motherfucking bottle of champagne.

‘Dere-’ Stiles began.  
‘Shush.’ Derek countered. ‘Save it for later.’ Discussions about Derek’s expensive lifestyle often came up in the Stilinski-Hale residence.

After their champagne had been poured and they’d clinked glasses, Derek stared into his lover’s eyes as they sipped the drink.

Derek cleared his throat. ‘We’ve been going out officially for 3 years now, and we’ve known each other for 5. When I first got to know you, I thought you were arrogant and proud. Now I know that you were hiding your modesty and kindness.’ 

Derek takes a shaky breath. Stiles heart starts beating loudly as he realises what’s happening. Ironically, Derek can’t hear Stiles’s heartbeat over the sound his adrenaline filled heart is producing noisily. ‘You’ve changed me into a better man and you’ve become my anchor. Life without you isn't a life worth living, so I can confidently tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.’

Derek stand up and gets down on one knee. He reaches into his blazer’s pocket and brings out a deep blue ring box. Stiles stares at it with a mixture of emotions; fear, happiness and most of all, love. 

Derek pops it open as he pops the questions. ‘Stiles Stilinski, will you do me the honour of marrying me?’ 

The ring is a single silver band, with a single diamond protruding from its centre and shimmering brightly. The diamond is surrounded by blue sapphires and onyx coloured silver slivers creating a wonderful pattern with spiralled around the ring.

The restaurant is eerily quiet now as waiters, customers and Derek wait for the response. Derek has a ephemeral moment where he thinks Stiles is going to say no.

‘Oh god, yes. A billion times, yes!’ Stiles begins hushed but works his way up to a shout. He dived of his chair onto Derek, sending them both onto the floor. Their lips find their way to each other as people around start cheering. 

The cheering dies down when they don’t stop snogging.


End file.
